Repost KyuMin : Shining Star
by XFAXTOR
Summary: Lika-liku perjalanan hidup Lee Sungmin yang terenggut kebahagiaannya oleh takdir dan Cho Kyuhyun. my Kyumin's first fict one years ago. WARNING . Hurt/Min. Arogan/Kyu. Genderswitch. Ooc. DON'T Like DON'T READ. NO BASH. RCL. Chek it out
1. Chapter 1

**FF|| GS || SUPERJUNIoR || KYUMIN || Shining Star ||**

**Titlle** : Shining Star

**Rated** T-M

**Genre** : Hurt, Romance, Conmfort,

**Cast** : Sungmin as _Yeoja_

Hanuel oC as Sungmin's daughter

Kyuhyun Namja as Ryewook's old brother & Younger's brother

Kibum Namja as Kyuhyun & Ryewook's old brother

Ryewook Namja as Kyuhyun and Kibum's _Younger_ Brother

Hankyung & Heechul as Cho brothers's parents

Donghae as Yeoja

**Summary** : Lika-liku perjalanan hidup Lee Sungmin yang terenggut kebahagiaannya oleh takdir dan Cho Kyuhyun

**Desclaimer : **Mereka semua adalah milik Tuhan. Tapi fanfic ini murni hasil karya saya.

**_Warning : Saya ingatkan bahwa apapun yang ada di sini murni hanyalah sebuah karangan FIKSi, jangan pernah menanggapinya terlalu berlebihan. Kalian boleh menvisualisasikan mereka seperti apapun, tapi jangan terlalu mengambil hati. Saya Anti EYD , full of typos, super OOC, Garing, membingungkan, butuh konsetrasi penuh, yang tidak suka harap segera tinggalkan._**

* * *

_BryDen_

* * *

**_MoKPo,.2012_**

Lihat, bintang itu sangat indah, bertaburan gemerlap menghiasi langit, aku ingin ada disana..sungguh aku ingin merengkuh mereka.

Gadis menginjak belia itu mengulurkan tangannya ke langit. Menggapai-gapai seolah ia mampu memetik salah satu kerlipan yang tengah mengodanya.  
Ahk, bintang itu. Apakah dikelilingi oleh mereka akan membuat dunia bahagia?

Gadis mungil itu tersenyum kecil. Disana, diatas langit, Ada satu wajah yang dilukis hanya pada serangkaian bintang. Ia satukan hingga membentuk seraut wajah. Ya, Seraut wajah, dengan ukiran senyum yang menawan. Kedamaian yang di nantinya sepanjang hidup, 8 tahun.

" Kau suka sekali memandangi bintang, sayang" sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan gadis manis itu.

" Halmeoni" Hanuel segera menghambur kepelukan sang nenek seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya manja. Sang nenek menyambutnya, tersenyum hangat, seraya membelai-belai kepalanya. Sungguh bagi Hanuel berada dalam dekapan Teukie Halmeoninya adalah saat- saat paling nyaman.

Dan bagi Eeteuk mencurahkan kasih sayang pada cucu satu-satunya yang ia miliki ini, adalah cara paling baik yang ingin ia lakukan.

Kedua cucu dan nenek itu terhanyut dalam keheningan malam. Menikmati hembusan angin musim semi di beranda rumah mungil mereka.

Hingga suara khas Hanuel menggema " Halmeonie..." Haneul merenggangkan pelukannya pada tubuh sang nenek  
" Eum.." Eeteuk, mengelus rambut cucunya "Ada apa, sayang?"  
Sesaat Haneul terdiam. oh, lihat, ada siratan pedih yang Eetuek dapati di mata mungil nan polos itu.

Haneul mendongakkan wajahnya ke langit, mengudarakan kedua bola matanya mengitari rangakaian bintang yang ia bentuk wajah.

" _Halmeonie_, apakah benar eomma memang ada di langit, lalu _Appa_ada di mana?

Jessshh…Eeteuk terhenyak, apakah saat itu telah datang? Apakah ini pertanda ia harus membuka segalanya? Selama ini cucu perempuannya ini tak pernah menuntut jawaban lebih selain keberadaan eomanya di langit? Dan gadis itu akan sangat bahagia menamai seluruh rangkaian bintang sebagai eommanya. Dia tidak akan menuntut apapun dan bahkan seperti tak perduli dengan apapun.

Ahkk…apakah ini saat yang tepat?

Eeteuk meraih kembali tubuh mungil Hanuel dalam pelukannya. Tangannyapun kembali melakukan hal yang sama membelai belai lembut kepala cucunya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

" Nak, kau pasti mengantuk, _Halmeonie_akan menceritakan sebuah kisah padamu?

Hanuel tidak protes karna sang nenek tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Sungguh ia tahu, seorang ibu tidak ditakdirkan ada dalam kehiudpannya. Perlahan Haneul memperbaiki letak tubuhnya, membaringkan diri di paha Eetuek dengan nyaman. Hmm, ya,, Hanuel, lebih memilih melelapkan dirinya diiringi kisah sang nenek yang akan membawanya tenggelam kealam mimpi.

Eeteuk mengelus wajah Hanuel lalu mencubit kecil hidung mungil cucunya. Waktu itu telah sampai juga. Ya, Waktu di mana dia tidak lagi harus menyimpan segalanya. Usia Hanuel lebih dari 8 tahun dan dia cukup dewasa untuk mengerti akan kehidupan

Eeteuk menarik nafasnya panjang, ia harus memulai kisah ini. Harus, Sebelum langit menghukumnya. Dan bumi tak mau lagi menerima dirinya. Ah tidak, yang terpenting adalah sebelum Hanuel semakin dewasa sebelum ia sempat tahu segalanya.  
" Nak, ini adalah kisah seorang gadis cantik yang selalu berkerlip indah bagai bintang. Ia adalah pesona yang mengagumkan, sebelum ada kegelapan yang menghancurkan kegemilangannya."

* * *

_BryDen_

* * *

**_SEOUL , 1998_**  
_  
Seorang gadis kecil melangkah ragu memasuki ruang tamu mewah kediaman keluarga Cho, ruangan yang didesain dengan gaya arsitektur eropa itu menyilaukan pandangannya. Kedua tangan mungilnya mendekap erat boneka Bunny seolah-olah hanya itu yang bisa menjadi pelindungnya. Sungguh, gadis kecil itu tak yakin, apakah benar berada di bangunan semegah ini kelak akan membuatnya tetap nyaman._

_" Masuklah nak" seorang pria yang walau setengah baya namun terlihat sangat tampan, menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. "Mulai sekarang kau tinggal di sini dan ini adalah rumahmu, dan mereka adalah saudaramu. Wookie dan Kibum, kemarilah lihat siapa yang Appa bawa" pria itu memanggil kedua putranya yang tengah bermain sepak bola di taman samping rumah._  
_Keduanya berlari menghambur kepelukan sang ayah. " Appa…" teriak mereka bersamaan._

_" Aigoo, anak-anak Appa" Hankyung merengkuh kedua putranya dan menggendong mereka bersamaan, Kibum bergelantungan di punggung kekarnya sedang Wookie berada dalam dekapannya._

_" Aish kalian ini, apa kalian tidak malu ada noona di sini?_

_Kedua pasang kakak beradik yang terlalu bahagia dengan kepulangan sang ayah yang pergi selama seminggu nyaris tidak menyadari kehadiran seorang gadis manis dengan rambut dikuncir dua berpita, yang menatap mereka dengan mata mungil yang mengerjap-ngerjap._

_"eh,,,ini siapa, Appa? tanya Kibum yang segera turun dari punggung ayahnya. Ia memandangi gadis mungil itu dari atas hingga bawah dengan wajah merona malu malu._

_Melihat gadis itu kembali mengerjap-ngerjapkan bulu mata lentiknya, membuat Kibum spontan ingin menggigit kedua pipi chubby itu._

_"Ini…hmm..Cantik, ayo perkenalkan dirimu pada dua anak nakal ini!"_  
_Hanchul mengacak rambut Kibum, " aish, Appa" Kibum merasa tergangu dengan perlakuan appanya._

_"Na, Sungmini-eoyo" Sungmin memperkenalkan_  
_" Ryewook" si kecil Ryewook mengulurkan satu tanganya tetap tak ingin turun dari gendongan sang Appa, Sungmin menyambut uluran tangan kecil itu sambil tersenyum hangat._

_"Aku Kibum, Cho- paling tampan" Kibum segera menepis tangan saudara lelakinya. " Yak, Hyung" Ryewook spontan memukul kepala Kibum, ia merasa terganggu dengan kelakuan Kibum yang seenak jidatnya menyela perkenalannya dengan yeoja baru itu._  
_"Appo" Kibum mengelus elus kepalanya. Anehnya dia tidak sama sekali membalas perbuatan Ryewook._  
_"Wookie, kau tidak boleh melakukan itu pada Hyungmu" Hankyung memperingatkan putra bungsunya. Ia pun segera mengelus elus kepala Kibum sebelum putra sulungnya itu menangis._

_Disaaat keluarga Cho mulai menyambut kehadiran anggota baru di keluarga mereka. Dari balik kaca di lantai 2 rumah megah itu. Sepasang mata tajam mengamati mereka dari kejauhan. Ia sama sekali tidak terusik. Dia hanya diam seolah tidak tertarik pada apapun._  
_Yang terbaca dari guratan wajahnya adalah kesinisan. Namun anehnya, sepasang mata kelam yang ia miliki tak pernah berhenti memandangi sosok gadis mungil itu. Bahkan sejak kedua kaki mungil si gadis menapaki halaman rumah._

_" euhm..oh ya, di mana Cho Kyuhyun?_

_Hankyung baru menyadari sesuatu, ada yang kurang dari salah satu putranya. Bahkan ia tidak melihat keberadaan putra tengahnya itu sejak tadi._

_" Pasti dia sedang berada dikamarnya, Appa", Kibum bergegas ingin memanggil adik lelakinya agar segera berkenalan dengan saudari mereka yang baru. Namun Ryewook buru-buru mencegahnya._

_" Biar aku aku saja, Hyung" Wookie meminta turun dari gendongan Appanya. Namja mungil magnae keluarga Cho itu berlari kecil menaiki anak tangga kelantai 2 menuju kamar kakak tengahnya._

_Sepasang mata yang terus mengamati mereka dari kejauhan, segera menarik tubuhnya menjauh begitu melihat Ryeowook dengan lincah menaiki anak tangga. Namja belia itu membawa tubuhnya masuk kekamar pribadinya, menguncinya rapat lalu menenggelamkan dirinya di hadapan setumpuk buku-buku tebal dan sebuah laptop. Dia bertindak seolah-olah memang sejak pagi belum keluar kamar._

_Tak lama, pintu kamarnya di ketuk-ketuk kecil._

**_Tok..tok.._**

_"Hyung,..buka pintunya. Appa, membawa Noona baru yang sangat cantik" tangan mungil Ryewook menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Kyuhyun._

_" Hyung" panggilnya lagi, namun tak ada jawaban. Ia baru ingin memanggil untuk ketiga kalinya sebelum terdengar suara sahutan dari dalam._

_" Ryewook-ah, kau menggangguku" _

_"Hyung,, Appa baru saja datang, masa kau tetap main starcraft dan tidak keluar-keluar sepanjang hari?.."akh, Hyung!" jerit Ryeowok. Ryewook berniat mencongkel pintu kamar Khuyun kalau saja namja __**sok**__ tua bagi Ryewook itu tidak segera membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar._

_" Kata siapa aku main starcraft, hah?" Kyuhyun yang tidak terima atas tuduhan magnaenya melotot tajam._

_" Mwo, Hyung tidak main Starcraft?" Ryewook melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar, di atas meja belajar Kyuhyun terlihat sebuah buku tebal yang terbuka, namun sang laptop tertutup rapat " Hmm, pasti Hyung baru menutupnya, iya kan?_

_" hish" Kyuhyun beranjak menutup pintu dan melangkah turun kelantai bawah, ia tidak berminat menanggapi saudara lelakinya itu. Terlalu bodoh dan membuang buang waktu._

_Ryeowook yang kecil sudah harus ditempat dewasa demi menghadapi sifat dingin sang hyung, hanya mendengus sebal lalu berlari mendahului Kyuhyun._

_" Childish" gumam Kyuhyun pedas tanpa terdengar oleh Wookie _

* * *

__BryDen__

* * *

_Kyuhyun sampai di lantai bawah beberapa saat setelah Ryewook mengabarkan kalau kakak lelakinya akhirnya mau keluar kamar._

_Hankyung menyambut putra tengahnya dengan senyum seorang ayah yang rindu akan putranya" Hey Man, Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" Hankyung meninju kecil bahu Kyuhyun, perlakuan yang bahkan lebih dewasa dibandingkan dengan memperlakukan Kibum sebagai putra sulung._

_" Seperti yang Appa lihat, aku baik-baik aja" hanya itu. Malah sejujurnya anak itu kini tengah berpikir bahwa ternyata Ayahnya sama Childishnya seperti kedua saudaranya._

_Hakyung tertawa kecil menghadapi kelakuan putranya. Terlampau serius untuk anak berusia 12 tahun._

_" euhm..ok.. Appa senang melihatmu baik-baik selalu. oh ya, ini adik barumu dan mulai sekarang kalian bersaudara"._

_Kyuhyun menilik tubuh gadis kecil dihadapannya dari atas hingga bawah._

_" oh, jadi ini Noona bagi Wookie" Kyuhyun mengeryitkan dahinya, dan mencibir tipis menampakkan tanda tak berminat."Apanya yang cantik?" desisnya sarkastik._

_Walaupun berkata begitu namun tatapan mata Kyuhyun yang begitu menusuk tajam mampu membuat Minnie -gadis lugu dan polos- bergidik ngeri. Ia spontan sampai menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tubuh Kibum. Tangannya bergetar kencang mencengkram erat pinggang Kibum. Gadis kecil itu ketakutan._

_Di mata Sungmin, anak lelaki yang baru dilihatnya hari ini, itu seperti vampire yang ingin sekali membunuhnya. Sungmin hampir menangis menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam-dalam di balik boneka Bunny kesayangnya yang sejak tadi tak sekalipun jauh darinya._

_"Yaks..Kyu, lihat! aish , baru bertemu denganmu, dia langsung mau menangis. Huh dasar Monster". Kibum membalikkan tubuhnya berusaha menenangkan Minnie yang wajahnya mulai memerah menahan tangis._

_Kibum tak habis pikir, bisa tidak sih adik lelakinya itu sedikit tersenyum ketika berhadapan dengan orang lain? Apalagi di hadapan gadis semanis Minnie. _

_Bukannya meminta maaf atau mengklarifikasi perbuatannya, Kyuhyun justru memohon diri pada Appanya untuk segera kembali ke kamar. Ia menganggap sudah tidak ada hal penting yang patut membuatnya bertahan di tempat itu._

_" Appa, aku ingin kembali ke kamar, besok ada test di sekolah" Kyuhyun beralasan._

_Hankyung menarik nafas panjang " Loh, kau kan belum memperkenalkan dirimu pada deongsangmu, Chagiya?"_

_Hmm, mau tak mau Kyuhyun harus berbasa-basi memperkenalkan diri "Cho Kyuhyun Imnida, pangabsemnida". Kyuhyun membungkungkan badannya 90__0__, seolah-olah sedang berkenalan dengan orang yang usianya lebih tua darinya._

_Minnie yang masih ketakutan bahkan tidak berani sekedar mengulurkan tanganya untuk Kyuhun. Merasa tak ditanggapi Kyuhyun berdecak tak perduli, anak itu bergegas meninggalkan ruang tengah dan kembali ke lantai atas._

_"Dasar...Crazzy Brother" batin. _

_Hankyung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, heran. Apa mau dikata? Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia tidak mungkin mampu merubah sikap putranya. Sifat itu hadir bukan secara alamiah. Ada kebiasaan turun temurun yang mungkin ditiru oleh putranya._

_Yang bisa Hankyung lakukan hanya berdoa, dari lubuk hati kecilnya yang paling dalam, semoga kelak alam mengijinkan putranya menjadi orang-orang terbaik, dan diterima oleh siapapun dengan baik. _

_" Ahhh…Minnie chagia. Kyuhyun oppa, memang begitu pada orang yang baru dia kenal. Jadi jangan marah ya, Minnie". Hankyung mencubit kecil pipi Sungmin, demi mencairkan suasana. Kibum pun melakukan hal yang sama ia meneol-neol lengan Minnie untuk menghiburnya._

_"Noona, ayo kita lihat kamarmu". Wookie tiba-tiba ia meraih telapak tangan mungil Minnie dan menggenggamnya erat._

_Wookie seolah-olah mengingatkan Ayahnya yang hampir lupa, ia seharusnya segera mengajak Minnie yang kelelahan dari perjalanan jauh untuk beristirahat di kamar barunya._

_ "Benar juga, ayo kita lihat". Mereka berempat beranjak dari ruang tengah menuju sebuah kamar dengan daun pintu berhias aneka pernak-pernik girly._

_Entah bagaimanapun caranya, Hankyung meminta pada asisten rumah tangga dikeluarganya untuk mendesain kamar baru bagi Sungmin seindah mungkin. Walau mungkin tidak akan semirip kamar milik gadis kecil itu sendiri di rumahnya yang lama._

_"Nah,, Minnie, mulai sekarang ini kamarmu?" Hankyung membuka pintu kamar berwarna pink tua Itu._

_" Wahh" mata dan bibir mungil Minnie sama -sama membulat sempurna. Ia begitu takjub pada tumpukan berbagai macam boneka dan accessories yang memenuhi ruangan itu. Ia seperti mendapatkan kembali segalanya yang pernah ia miliki bertahun tahun yang lalu._

_" Untuk hari ini, seperti ini dulu kamarmu. Besok, kau bisa mengubahnya sesuai apa yang kau mau, Aegya?"_

_" Ne, Gomawo, Hankyung Ahjushi..eum maksud ku Hankyung Appa". Sungmin buru-buru meralat ucapannya, begitu teringat saat dalam perjalanan Hankyung tak henti-hentinya mengingatkan untuk memanggilnya Appa, bukan lagi Ahjushi._

_"Noona,, besok aku pasti akan membantu membuat kamar yang cantik". Wookie berseru riang. Mengitari kamar Minnie, Wookie sedikit tidak tertarik melihat kamar gadis ini. Terlalu Girly hanya di penuhi satu warna Pink yang membuatnya pusing. _

_"Hmm..tenang aku pasti membantumu, kita cat ulang kalau perlu" Kibum menepuk dadanya, sombong._

_" Ish,..aku yang akan bantu, Hyung" seloroh Wookie._

_" Aku juga Wookie"_

_" Aku….." pekik Wookie, tidak terima._

_Sebenarnya ini hal sepele, tapi itu mampu membuat Minnie terkekeh, merasa lucu mendengar pertengkaran melantur kedua saudara barunya._

_" Iya, sudah-sudah!". Hankyung berusaha melerai sahut-sahutan kedua putranya yang mungkin akan berbuntut pertengkaran_

_"besok, Wookie membantu Sungmin Noona memperbaharui kamarnya, Kibum hyung juga" tambah Hankyung sebelum putra sulungnya mengeluarkan suara protes._

_"dan Kyuhyun oppa, juga". Entah mengapa Hankyung menempatkan nama itu di akhir?! karna mungkin sebenarnya ia pun tak yakin, apakah putranya yang satu itu mau berpastisipasi?_

_" Ya….Kalau dia mau?".Kibum mengendikkan bahunya tak yakin. Tapi ia tak ambil pusing, toh tanpa Kyuhyun masih ada dia dan Wookie._

_" Hmm,, bye-bye Minnie, istirahat yang enak ya"_

_Hankyung menutup pintu kamar, membawa kedua putranya bercengkrama melepas rindu._

* * *

__BryDen__

* * *

**_Brakkkk_**

_Kyuhyun membanting buku tebal yang diraihnya dari atas meja belajar dengan kasar. Benar, Ia sama sekali tidak berminat lagi mengisi otaknya dengan rumus-rumus dan istilah-istilah dari buku tebal itu._

_Tangannya bergerak cepat membuka layar monitor laptop hitam yang sejak pagi tadi belum ia sentuh. Tak lama jari-jarinya bergerak lincah memutar-mutar di atas Keyboard._

**_Arghttt…._**

_Untuk kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun mengeram frustasi. Ada kekesalan yang ia lampiaskan secara membabi buta pada permainan itu._

_" Jelekkk..benar-benar Yeoja jelek" Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menjerit. Bahkan kali ini memaki seorang Yeoja, padahal di layar monitornya tengah menembaki anime Yeoja cantik nan seksi _

* * *

_BryDen_

* * *

_Malam itu, keluarga besar Cho berkumpul di ruang keluarga, tempat mereka biasa saling bercengkrama bila ada kesempatan._

_Kibum dan Ryeowook terlihat tengah mengajari Sungmin bermain games di hadapan layar flasma besar. Mereka saling berebut stik games, untuk bisa mengusai permainan._

_Sedangkan Kyuhyun, anak itu memilih bermain games seorang diri di pojok ruangan dengan gameboard di tangannya._

_Hankyung memandangi putra dan satu putri barunya dengan begitu bahagia. Nampaknya anak-anak kandungnya bisa dengan mudah menerima kehadiran si mungil Minnie. Mungkin, karna gadis kecil itu manis dan menarik, oh tak lupa, yang pasti Minnie sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. _

_Wajah-wajah Inocent putra putrinya menyusupkan kehangatan dalam diri Hankyung, namun sayang, masih ada sedikit pekat menyelimutinya._

_Hankyung ingin sekelilingnya tersenyum. Dunia ini indah, terlebih dengan kehadiran sinar baru di kehidupan mereka._

_Ia ingin semua wajah di rumahnya tertawa riang atau paling tidak tersenyum hangat. Sayang, justru ada satu wajah, yang wajahnya sesungguhnya sangat diharapkan Hankyung akan menyambut dan merekahkan senyuman manisnya, tulus, setulus ia memcintai dan mengagumi wajah itu._

_Ya, Hankyung tengah merindukan senyum hangat istrinya Chulie sepanjang hari ini, oh tidak, bahkan sejak seminggu yang lalu ketika pada akhinya Hankyung memutuskan mengadopsi Si Yatim Piatu dari keluarga Lee, Lee Sungmin, kemudian pergi ke Daegu untuk menyelesaikan segala perkara yang menimpa keluarga kecil itu. _

_Argtt…Hankyung lelah, apa mungkin sebenarnya istri cantiknya itu tidak menerima keputusannya dengan Ikhlas? mereka bahkan sudah membiarkan gadis malang itu terluntang lantung selama 2 tahun tanpa orang tua?_

_Jujur, saat ini yang paling Hankyung inginkan adalah menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya di pundak sang istri. Bukankah suami istri layak berbagi kelelahan._

_Tapi lihat! Sejak tadi Chulie tidak sedikitpun memperhatikannya. Wanita itu sibuk mengutak-atik desain mode baju pada berlembar-lembar skets yang ia bawa dari butik yang dikelolanya._

_Hmm…selama ini Chulie tidak pernah sekalipun membawa-bawa pekerjaannya ke rumah, apalagi dihadapan anak-anak, lagi-lagi, hari ini Chulie telah melakukan hal kurang mengenakkan bagi Hankyung._

_Hankyung benar-benar tidak tahan, ia ingin memperlihatkan pada gadis kecilnya, Minnie. Bahwa anak itu sangat diterima oleh ibu angkatnya dan mereka semua menyayanginya._

_Hankyung berniat mendekatkan tubuhnya pada sang istri. Sayang, baru saja Hankyung ingin mendekatkan dirnya, urung, karna sang istri tiba-tiba bangkit membereskan semua kertas-kertas dan perlengkapan kerjanya._

_"Anak-anak ayo kita pergi tidur" intruksi bersuara khas, tegas namun keibuan milik Chulie menggema membuat anak-anaknya sesegera mungkin menghentikan aktivitas mereka._

_Kibum merapikan stik games dan perabotannya. Sementara itu si kecil Ryewook segera kembali menghambur kegendongan Appanya seperti yang tadi siang ia lakukan._

_Hankyung menyambut keatraktifan si kecil Ryewook. Ia menggendong Ryewook dengan kuat, sementara itu ditatapnya Chulie penuh harap, Ia berharap istrinya itu berinisatif meraih tubuh Minnie ke dalam gendongannya atau paling tidak menuntunnya hingga masuk kekamar gadis kecil itu._

_Tapi tidak, Chulie tidak sama sekali melakukan hal itu. Ia bahkan lebih memilih secepat mungkin menarik lengan Kyuhyun agar putranya itu segera masuk ke dalam kamar._

_Hankyung mendengus hampa, ia kecewa, sangat kecewa. Sebegitu dingin dan kekanak-kanakannya istrinya ini._

_"Ayo Minnie, sini. Appa gendong kamu ke kamar, Chagiya". Hankyung melebarkan satu tangannya. Dan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Minnie agar mudah menggendong dua anak kecil berusia 9 dan 7 tahun itu dalam satu rengkuhan, tubuh kedua anaknya itu sama-sama mungil, jadi tidak menyulitkan._

_Sepasang Suami Istri itu kini disibukkan dengan mengurusi putra-putrinya menjelang tidur._

_Hankyung terlebih dahulu mengantarkan putri kecilnya Minnie kekamar tidur yang letaknya di lantai bawah, tak jauh dari ruang keluarga. Si sulung Kibum yang paling antusias pada saudari barunya mengekor di belakang sang Ayah._

_"Gomawo". Hankyung tersenyum bangga ketika putra sulungnya membukakan pintu kamar untuk mereka._

_ " Ne chonmaneo Appa...hehehehe"._

_Hankyung menurunkan tubuh Minnie sementara Wookie yang mulai menguap kantuk tetap berada dalam gendongannya._

_Hankyung merapikan selimut Minnie, lalu mengusap kepalanya. "Nah, Aegya selamat tidur"_

_" Ne, selamat tidur Appa, Kibum oppa, Wookie" ucap Minnie menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal._

_" Ne, selamat tidur" sahut Wookie dan Kibum bersamaan._

_Dengan berat hati Hankyung menutup kamar Minnie. Hati kecilnya meyakini gadis itu pasti sulit beradaptasi dengan tempat barunya._

_" Akh, semoga kelelahan membuatnya bisa tidur dengan nyenyak" harap Hankyung._

_Hankyung melanjutkan tugasnya. Ia membawaWookie ke tempat tidur bersama Kibum. Untuk yang ini Hankyung hanya perlu merebahkan putra bungsunya ke tempat tidur, untuk selanjutnya ia percaya pada putra sulungnya yang bertanggung jawab menidurkan si adik._

* * *

_ _BryDen__

* * *

_Di kamar Kyuhyun, Chulie sedang memastikan bahwa Kyuhyun putra tengahnya tidak akan kembali bermain games secara diam-diam menjelang waktu tidur, dan jika telah dipastikan Kyuhyun akan benar-benar tidur, maka Chulie akan mengecup kening putranya, mematikan lampu utama sesudah itu menutup pintu kamar. Nantinya Kyuhyun sendiri yang akan menyalakan lampu tidur._

_"Selamat malam Chagiya, selamat Tidur" ucap Chulie sebelum meninggalkan kamar putranya._

_" Ne omma, selamat Malam" bisik Kyuhyun bahkan nyaris tercekat tanpa suara._

_Chulie meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun secepat mungkin. Ia berjalan menelusuri lorong rumah megahnya menuju sebuah bangunan berbentuk __**puri**__ kerucut tabung. Bangunan itu berada di tengah-tengah taman bunga yang bermekaran indah warna-warni. Semua taman di taman itu mendapat perawatan khusus._

_Chulie semakin mempercepat langkahnya, ia tak ingin Hankyung tahu bahwa ia tengah menuju ke bangunan itu._

_Hmm…Sebenarnya banguanan khusus itu adalah kamar Spesial bagi Heechul dan Hankyung. Namun lebih seringnya Chulie yang mengunci diri sepanjang waktu yang ia mau di kamar itu. Hal itu ia lakukan jika sedang ingin menjauhi suaminya._

_Dan biasanya yang terjadi berikutnya adalah suaminya yang teramat penyabar dan penyayang itu bahkan rela duduk mendengkur di depan pintu menunggu sampai istrinya mau membukakan pintu dan membiarkannya masuk._

_Tak akan lama, karna Chulie memang tidak pernah tega menyakiti suaminya__**.**_

_Tapi tidak untuk hari ini? Entahlah?_

_Hari ini Chulie benar-benar ingin menjauhi suaminya. Ia bukannya ingin lari dari apapun, dia hanya sedang ingin sendiri, sendiri menenangkan diri._

_Chulie ingin mencoba agar bisa berpikiran jernih._

_**Ckeklekkk…..**__Chulie terburu-buru membuka pintu kamar Khususnya._

_"Malam ini aku akan tidur disini"_

_Chulie terdiam. Pandangannya nanar hampa tanpa ekspresi._

_**TBC**_

_*************************************************************************************************" _

_**~~Slide Story**_

_**Seoul, 2012**_

_**" Arghhh…mengapa kau pergi meninggalkan dunia ini di saat aku baru begitu bahagia menemukan anak kita?!**_

_Lelaki berwajah stoic itu mengeram keras. Menahan, kekesalan, penyesalan, kesedihan, dan kekecewaan yang bercampur aduk menjadi satu._

_**~~Slide Story **_

_**Jeju, 2012  
" Aku mencintaimu, Kyu " Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun dengan sangat lembut.**_

_**N.B : Saya berharap ada yang membaca ini. Saya ingin mengingatkan sebelum terlambat, bahwa di dalam fanfic ini akan terjadi banyak penyiksaan terhadap diri Lee Sungmin ( termasuk pemerkosaan), bukan karna saya tega menyiksa dia, hey kawan ini hanya Fanfict, saya mencintai seluruh member super Junior. Saya hanya meminjam Visualisasi. Saya harap kecerdasan bisa menanggapinya. Adakah yang tertarik dengan cerita ini? **_


	2. Chapter 2

**FF|| GS || SUPERJUNIoR || KYUMIN || Shining Star ||**

**Titlle** : Shining Star

**Rated** T-M

**Genre** : Hurt, Romance, Conmfort,

**Cast** : Sungmin as _Yeoja_

Hanuel oC as Sungmin's daughter

Kyuhyun Namja as Ryewook's old brother & Younger's brother

Kibum Namja as Kyuhyun & Ryewook's old brother

Ryewook Namja as Kyuhyun and Kibum's _Younger_ Brother

Hankyung & Heechul as Cho brothers's parents

Donghae as Yeoja

**Summary** : Lika-liku perjalanan hidup Lee Sungmin yang terenggut kebahagiaannya oleh takdir dan Cho Kyuhyun

**Desclaimer : **Mereka semua adalah milik Tuhan. Tapi fanfic ini murni hasil karya saya.

**_Warning : Saya ingatkan bahwa apapun yang ada di sini murni hanyalah sebuah karangan FIKSi, jangan pernah menanggapinya terlalu berlebihan. Kalian boleh menvisualisasikan mereka seperti apapun, tapi jangan terlalu mengambil hati. Saya Anti EYD , full of typos, super OOC, Garing, membingungkan, butuh konsetrasi penuh, yang tidak suka harap segera tinggalkan._**

* * *

_**Seoul 1998**_

_Chulie terdiam, pandangannya nanar hampa tanpa ekspresi. Ia tak menyangka Hankyung sang suami ternyata telah mendahului masuk ke dalam Puri. Chulie tidak sempat memperhitungkan kecepatan Hankyung menidurkan Putranya hingga sampai ke tempat ini._

_Hankyung tengah duduk di atas kasur beludru mereka, menatap Chulie dengan pandangan sendu._

_ "Oh, silahkan kalau kau mau tidur di tempat ini?" Kata Chulie tanpa berusaha membalas tatapan sendu dari sang suami. Ekor matanya berputar-putar seolah mencari sesuatu._

_"Hmm…bukankah malam ini kau juga mau tidur disini, kan?" tanya Hankyung pura-pura tidak bisa menebak jalan pikiran Istrinya._

_Hankyung bangkit dari duduknya menghampiri Chulie, ia ingin menyentuh pundak Istrinya. Namun wanita itu menepisnya. Chulie melangkah ke arah lemari pakaian._

_"Hah…kata siapa aku mau tidur disini?! Kalau kau mau tidur di tempat ini silahkan. Aku hanya ingin mengambil baju tidurku" ucap Chulie beralasan._

_Hankyung medesah letih. Ia sadar nampaknya Istrinya memang benar-benar sedang tidak ingin bersamanya hari ini, dan entah sampai kapan?_

_Tapi lelaki itu juga tidak ingin masalah ini terus berlarut-larut. Ia memikirkan nasib Sungmin. Ia tak mau istrinya terus-terusan bersikap dingin terlebih pada Minnie nantinya. Setidaknya anak itu harus dibuat nyaman berada di lingkungannya yang baru._

_Chulie bergegas ingin meninggalkan kamar, menjauhkan diri suaminya secepat mungkin. Namun..._

_**Greppp…..**__Hankyung menahan tubuh istrinya sekuat tenaga. Lelaki itu memeluknya erat-erat._

_"Aku tahu, kau menyimpan sesuatu?! Apakah sebenarnya kau masih belum bisa menerima keputusan kita? Kau bilang kau menerimanya, tapi mengapa kau bersikap seperti ini?" Hankyung mendekap tubuh istrinya semakin erat._

_"Aku Mohon padamu jangan begini, terimalah dia sebagai anakmu, anak kita" Wajah Hankyung kian tenggelam di pundak sang Istri._

_Tubuh Chulie seketika menegang kaku, ada sebongkah penyesalan menyeruak, menghimpit dan berusaha memberontak keluar dari dadanya._

_Seperti sebuah penyesalan itu. Ya, sebuah penyesalan, mengapa ia harus menetapkan diri baik-baik saja dan bahkan memasang senyum palsu? Padahal dia benar-benar tertekan._

_Dengan memiliki anak itu, bahkan kini membawanya masuk dalam kehidupan mereka, bagaimana mungkin, bukan seperti menghadirkan petir dan lemparan krikil panas. Dan itu semua tidak hanya diwajah melainkan di seluruh persendian tubuh Chulie._

_"Anakku? anak kita?" Chulie mengulang-ulang kalimat Hangeng, mendeskripsikannya dalam bentuk pertanyaan dalam hati._

_ "Anakku, anak kita"_

_Tuhan mengapa dunia yang seluas ini menjadi begitu sempit?_

_Mengapa harus anak itu? Mengapa harus dia?_

_Chulie menarik nafas panjang, mencoba untuk bersikap rileks. Bukankah suaminya selalu membuat keputusan yang terbaik? Jadi, mungkin tidak ada salahnya menjalaninya, walaupun Hechul tidak kuasa menjanjikan bahwa dia pasti akan bersikap yang terbaik bagi Sungmin._

_Tak akan ada yang pernah tahu. Dan mungkin tak pernah ada. Jauh di kedalaman hati kecilnya setumpuk luka, yang membuatnya semakin tergores parah tiap kali harus menemukan senyum manis si gadis kecil._

_Chulie memutar tubuhnya membalas pelukan suaminya seerat yang ia mampu. Dikecupnya bibir Hangeng lembut lalu, ditengelamkannya diri pada dada bidang suami tampannya itu._

_Bibir merah merekahnya bergumam lirih sebelum mengucap…._

_"Aku akan berusaha Yeobo, aku akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya" janji Chulie._

_Hankyung tersenyum lemah, dielusnya punggung sang istri pelan. Menyalurkan hasrat kasih sayang yang begitu dalam._

_"Aku tahu ini memang berat, kita akan jalani ini bersama, kita harus memberikan yang terbaik baginya"_

_Hankyung mengangkat wajah Chulie merengkuhnya dengan kedua telapak tangan mengelus-elusnya dengan ibu jari, menyatukan bibir mereka dengan begitu dalam. Saat melihat wajah itu lagi sebenarnya ia berharap dapat menemukan sirat ketulusan di mata indah itu. Saat ini mungkin Hankyung belum menemukan apapun. Namun Lelaki itu tidak ingin memikirkannya. Kini yang ia mau hanya sekedar agar istrinya itu tahu, ia begitu mencintainya._

_Chulie membiarkan dirinya terbawa sentuhan kasih Hangeng yang begitu besar. Ia bahkan nyaris membuncahkan air mata haru ketika mampu merasakan ciuman-ciuman hangat diseluruh wajahnya dari sang suami._

_Namun tak dapat dipungkiri, ciuman-ciuman Hankyung saat ini juga didominasi kecemburuan._

_Mengapa Tuhan begitu baik menghadirkan seorang malaikat seperti Cho Hankyung dalam kehidupan seorang Kim Heechul? _

_**Ctakk..ctekk..**_

_Kyuhyun menghidupkan dan mematikan lagi lampu tidur di kamaranya. Mata anak muda itu benar-benar tak ingin dipejamkan. Tadi, sebenarnya ia hanya pura-punya mengantuk agar Oemmanya segera keluar dari kamar._

_"Arhgtt"Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Kenapa malam ini ia harus terserang Insomnia? Padahal besok remaja tanggung itu benar-benar harus ikut test harian di sekolah._

_Tidak biasanya ia seperti ini. Biasanya disaat menjelang ujian apapun, Kyuhyun akan mensugesti diri agar segera terlelap tidur._

_Kyuhyun sudah melakukan itu berulang-ulang. Mulai dari menghitung domba, monkey Kibum, hingga my Angel Fishy, namun tetap saja kedua mata tajam tetapi sayu milik Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak ingin diajak kompromi._

_Berkali-kali anak itu menepuk-nepuk kepalanya, otaknya tetap stuck pada satu hal. Satu hal yang secara sengaja dipungkirinya._

_Pada akhirnya Kyhyun mengeram, mengalah, ia membiarkan tubuhnya dibawa langkah kaki berjalan keluar kamar, menuruni anak tangga dari lantai dua menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang sangat familiar dalam kehidupannya._

_Hmm, bahkan ruangan ini baru saja mendapat jejaknya beberapa jam yang lalu. Ruangan yang dipenuhi games dan perabotan bermain anak lelaki. Akh, Semua permainan anak-anak itu hanya milik Kibum dan Ryeowook, Kyuhyun tidak butuh permainan anak kecil, bahkan dari usianya 5 tahun. Dia hanya butuh satu __**Game, Starcraft, Starswars.**_

_Kyuhyun menghidupkan layar flasma, ejak tadi sebenarnya benda ini yang paling ingin ia jamah. Tapi dia gengsi jika harus berebut dengan dua saudaranya, terlebih ada anak gadis baru itu tadi._

_"Huh" Kyuhyun mendengus, ia memang tidak suka bertindak kekanak-kanakan. Namun dia akan selalu mencuri waktu bila ada kesempatan, dan tentu disaat tidak ada yang melihat._

_Sekilas mata Kyuhyun terpaku pada sebuah pintu bercat pink pucat yang tak jauh dari ruangannya berada. Kamar itu, Kyuhyun tahu siapa yang kini tengah menghuninya, sangat tahu._

_Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya tak perduli. Tapi sayangnya, mata itu tetap beralih memutar kembali ke arah pintu itu._

_Sekelebat gambaran senyum manis pada guratan pipi Chubby yang bersemu merah dan mata Hazel yang mengerjap-erjap seperti puppy begerak mendominasi pikiran Kyuhyun. Anak itu kini menepis-nepis udara tak jelas seolah sedang mengusir kehadiran lalat._

_" Bodoh" pekiknya keras._

_Dalam sebuah kamar yang mencerminkan keceriaan. Si pemilik kamar, gadis kecil Sungmin terdiam meringkuk di sudut tempat tidurnya, ada isak pelan yang sengaja ia samarkan, anak itu berusaha agar tak ada telinga lain yang menangkapnya. Hidup selama 2 tahun tanpa orang tua dan menghabiskan hari demi hari di dalam panti asuhan, membuatnya tahu air mata itu tidak akan lagi membuatnya tenang._

_Perlahn ekor matanya bergerak memutar menilik tiap sudut kamarnya._

_"eomma,,hiks…eomma". Gadis kecil itu justru semakin tak kuasa menahan isakannya, ditutupkannya wajah di sela-sela lututnya yang terlipat._

_Sungmin merasa kamar ini memang indah, sangat indah tapi keindahan di kamar ini tidak akan mampu membuatnya bergerak lari dari kejaran slide memori, yang membuatnya ingin menjerit sekeras apapun yang ia bisa. _

_**Ceceran darah, pisau belati, samurai dan api. **_

_Sobekan-sobekan gelayutan gambar pembantaian sadis kedua orang tuanya membuat Sungmin tak kuasa lagi untuk menahan diri tidak menjerit._

_Sudah dua tahun Sungmin berusaha melupakan segala yang terjadi. Dua tahun ia mencoba tetap hidup mengumbar tawa tanpa air mata, bersikap layaknya seorang anak kecil usia 9 tahun._

_"Hisks..arghh"_

_Sungmin semakin kelelahan, kedua matanya bertambah perih ditambah kepalanya yang semakin pusing sehabis menangis._

_Rasa takut yang kian tak tertahankan membuat tubuhnya bergerak bangkit menuruni kasur, melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju pintu._

_Ia harus keluar, harus. Sungmin harus keluar mencari Hankyung Appa, memintanya untuk menemani tidur atau mungkin meminta Kibum Oppa dan Ryeowook?_

_Ah,..tidak, para Sisters dipanti melarang anak perempuan tidur dengan anak laki-laki. Lalu bagaimana dengan Hankyung Appa? bukannya Hankyung Appa juga namja? Entahlah, Sungmin benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Meminta pelayan atau siapapun dirumah ini yang wanita, tapi Sungmin tidak tahu keberadaan mereka. Para pelayan Keluarga Cho hanya akan datang ketika dibutuhkan. Dan hanya Pelayan untuk Kibum dan Ryeowook yang selalu ada. Tapi Pelayan untuk Kibum dan Ryeowook hanya khusus melayani mereka tidak untuk yang lain._

_"Bagaimana ini?" Sungmin mendesis, isakannya semakin kencang. Ia hanya melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri sudut rumah, ke tempat yang ia tahu._

_Ketika tubuhnya telah sampai tak jauh dari kamar yang pertama kali ditemuinya adalah, rumah megah dengan berbagai perabotan mewah itu sangat sepi, seolah tak berpenghuni. Oh tidak, benar-benar tidak sepi, Minnie kecil menemukan seorang anak lelaki tengah bermain games dengan semangat di ruang tengah. Tempat di mana beberapa jam yang lalu ia juga memainkan yang sama._

_Sungmin mendadak ragu untuk melangkahkan lagi kakinya, "Monster" kecil yang telah membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati tadi siang itu, membuatnya benar-benar takut bila harus berhadapan. Akh, kaki mungil Sungmin terpaku menetap membuat tubuhnya pasrah di sangga dinding._

_Kyuhyun bukannya tidak tahu, kalau ada gadis kecil yang sedang keluar dari kamarnya. ia tahu, karna Kyuhyun selalu peka menyadari apapun yang terjadi di sekelilingnya walaupun sedang focus pada games._

_Awalnya Kyuhyun berniat tidak meperdulikan anak kecil itu namun tiba-tiba serangkaian smirk mengulas jelas diwajahnya._

_" Kau mencari mau mencari Appa?"_

_Sungmin mendongakkan wajah sembabnya. Sungguh tak disangka, vampire menakutkan yang membuat kakinya ngilu hingga tak mampu digerakkan itu kini berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Kyuhyun nampak terlihat sangat manis, baik dan tidak menyiratkan kebencian seperti tadi siang._

_"eum" Sungmin mengangguk lemah. Dia tak perlu menjelaskan kalau ingin tidur ditemani, kan?_

_"Hmm kalau begitu ikut aku, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke tempat Appa dan Eomma" tawar Kyuhyun. Benar, suara Kyuhyun terdengar sangat tulus ini membuat Sungmin sempat melotot sesaat, mengembalikan mata sendunya berpijar mengerjap terang._

_"Eum, benarkah? gomawo"_

_Kyuhyun memberi isyarat pada Sungmin untuk segera mengikuti langkahnya._

_Sungmin, anak kecil nan lugu itu sampai melupakan kesinisan Kyuhyun. Ia kini dengan penuh semangat mengikuti sang saudara baru, yang sekarang mungkin harus dipanggil Oppa._

_Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin mengitari rumah megah mereka, melewati beberapa ruangan yang belum pernah Sungmin masuki sepanjang hari pertamanya di rumah ini. Ternyata di dalam rumah mewah ini terdapat kolam renang, aquarium besar, dan juga arena fitness. _

_"Woaah" Sungmin berdecak mengagumi keindahan tata ruang disetiap sudut yang ia lampaui. Hingga tanpa sadar secara tiba-tiba tubuhnya menabrak Kyuhyun yang telah berhenti di depan pintu. Sebuah pintu disisi jendela kaca besar bening dan transparant. Dari jendela kaca itu Sungmin bisa melihat taman bunga yang sangat indah dengan Puri tabung krucut di tengah-tengahnya. Benar-benar seperti yang ada dinegeri dongeng._

_Kyuhyun membuka pintu penghubung rumah dan taman itu lebar-lebar. Mempersilahkan Sungmin keluar lebih dulu._

_"Appa dan Eomma ada di sana". Kyuhyun menunjuk ke arah Purie yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari rumah inti. Sungmin pun tanpa ragu menapakkan kaki mungilnya ke luar rumah namun tiba-tiba._

_**"Brakkkk"**__ pintu di belakang tubuh Sungmin ditutup dengan kasar_

_ "Oppa" Sungmin menjerit. Ia baru sadar Kyuhyun meninggalkannya begitu saja. Anak lelaki itu dilihatnya malah ada dibalik jendela kaca dan melipat tanganya didada._

_Kyuhyun merekahkan senyum Evil Smirk terbaiknya dengan sempurna. Anak itu dengan begitu tega membiarkan gadis sekecil Sungmin seorang diri di luar rumah._

_"Oppa, tolong buka pintunya, jebal!" Sungmin memohon tangan mungilnya menggedor-gedor pintu._

_Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahu tidak peduli, ia justru berbalik mematikan lampu yang seharusnya tetap menyala kemudian berjalan cepat, kembali pada ruangan di mana layar Gamesnya menanti._

_Di dalam Purie, kamar Hanchul_

_"Chulie-ah, Chagia saranghae" Hankyung kembali melumat bibir istrinya, mereka tengah bersiap memulai permainan kedua. Hankyung dan Heechul memposisikan diri mereka sebaik mungkin mencari kenyamanan terbaik dalam menyalurkan hasrat mereka berdua._

_Hankyung mengurutkan kembali kecupan manisnya, memberi kekaguman luar biasa pada diri yang indah itu, ia bergerak mulai dari seluruh wajah chulie, kening, kedua kelopak matanya, hidung mancungnya, kedua belah pipinya, dagu, sedikit dalam dan lama pada bibir, lalu menurun ke leher menghirup aroma tubuh Istrinya mencari titik sensitif untuk menggodanya. Ciuman Hankyung terus menurun ke pundak dada dan seluruh anggota tubuh polos istrinya._

_Hankyung tengah berusaha kembali menyatukan kontak tubuhnya dengan Chulie sebelum sebuah suara samar-samar masuk ke gendang telinga._

_Seperti suara tangisan. Heechul yang sadar suaminya berhenti bergerak membuka mata menatap suaminya penuh tanda-tanya._

_"Apa kau mendengar sesuatu?" Tanya Hankyung, sebagai jawaban kebingungan Chulie._

_ " Hik..hi..hiks..hwaa..hiks" samar-samar suara itu semakin jelas._

_"Sepertinya ada yang sedang menangis?" Heechul menajamkan pendengarannya._

_Spontan, sepasang suami istri itu segera melepas kontak tubuh mereka. Hankyung berdua bergegas menengok ke arah jendela, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di luar._

_Dan alangkah terkejutnya lelaki itu ketika melihat sesosok tubuh mungil tengah meraung-raung memukul-mukul daun pintu. Sepertinya ia dikunci dari dalam._

_"Mwo bagaimana bisa anak itu berada di luar?" Pekik Hankyung. Ia segera meraih pakaiannya dan memakainya secepat mungkin_

_"Siapa?" Chulie ikut menengok dari jendela._

_"Aishh..pasti ada yang menjahilinya hingga dia bisa terkunci dari dalam. Dia harus kita…." Hankyung menghentikan kalimatnya begitu melihat istrinya masih berdiri membeku di depan jendela._

_Hankyung merapikan kancing kemejanya, bergerak perlahan mendekati tubuh berbalut selimut Chulie lalu dipeluknya dari samping, dikecupnya kepala sang istri. "Aku akan membawanya kembali kamarnya" ujar Hankyung seraya mengelus elus rambut sepundak Chulie._

_"Tidak, kau, ahhh...bawalah anak itu kemari! anak itu pasti belum terbiasa tidur sendiri di kamar barunya"_

_Hankyung membulatkan matanya "Mwo?" benarkah yang ia dengar? "Tapi...?" Hankyung masih ragu dengan apa yang ia tangkap. Mungkinkah…?_

_"Kumohon, jebal. Bawalah dia tidur bersama kita disini malam ini" Heechul mengulang kata-katanya dengan sirat mata tulus yang begitu menghadirkan sosok keibuannya._

_Senyum Hankyung merekah " Baiklah, Aku akan membawanya kemari, tidur bersama kita" Hankyung bergegas keluar kamar, berjalan setengah berlari menghampiri si kecil Minnie yang sedang menangis pilu._

_Akh..siapapun yang melakukan kenakalan pada Sungmin, besok harus segera dia hukum._

_Heechul kembali mengamati tubuh mungil Minnie yang masih terus menangis dari kejauhan._

_" Anakku" desis Heechul._

**Back to First Story…**

**Seoul 2012**

"Jadi anak nakal itu dihukum tidak, _halmonie_? dia kan jahat. Kasihan gadis kecil itu, dasar anak jahat, jahat...dia harus dikasih hukuman!" rentet Hanuel kesal.

Eeteuk terkekeh, dicubit pipi sang cucu gemas.

"Memang cucu nenek mau minta dia diberi hukuman apa?" tanyanya.

"Euhm..." sejenak mata mungil Hanuel berpendar "Akh, Hanuel tahu, dia harus menguras, mencabuti semua rumput di taman satu-satu" ucap Hanuel penuh semangat.

Anak ini benar-benar mirip dengan Eommanya, memikirkan hukuman jahat pun dia tak mampu**_._**

"hmm…Sudah dulu ya ceritanya, kita lanjutkan lain waktu lagi, besok kan cucu nenek katanya mau pergi tour sekolah?" Eeteuk membujuk cucunya agar untuk segera pergi tidur.

"Tapi _halmonie_? euhm.. Hanuel masih penasaran. Masa anak senakal itu tidak dihukum?" Disaat Hanuel merengek seperti ini, maka tak cara lain mau tak mau Eeetuk harus menutup rasa penasaran cucunya.

"_Appa_ sangat baik, beliau tidak pernah tega menghukum putra-putrinya yang berbuat kenakalan. Dia hanya akan memberi peringatan keras, seperti dengan mencabut fasilitas bermain sampai kurun waktu tertentu. Dan itu biasanya ampuh karna anak jahil seperti Kyuhyun tidak akan mampu hidup tanpa _psp, laptop _dan semua_ gamesnya_"

"Wahh…bagus..Yang penting anak nakal itu dapat hukuman" sorak Hanuel. Tapi mata mungilnya lagi-lagi masih menyiratkan tanda tanya."Jadi, ibu mereka pada akhirnya mau menerima, si kecil ya _Halmonie_?"

Eeteuk membuang nafas. Akh, cucunya ini, sampai kapan ia akan bertanya terus.

"_Aegya_...sekarang kita tidur duluan, hoamm...nenek ngantuk. Nenek janji, lain kali kita lanjutkan ceritanya yah, sekarang kita pergi tidur yah"

Walau sudah sangat penasaran namun Hanuel urung memaksakan kehendaknya, dilihatnya sang nenek memang benar-benar mengantuk.

Eeteuk menuntun lengan cucunya masuk ke dalam rumah, menuju kamar tidur mereka berdua. Hanuel cepat-cepat menelusupkan tubuhnya ke dalam selimut, sementara Eeteuk mematikan seluruh lampu, termasuk lampu kamar Hanuel lalu menyusul tidur disamping cucu perempuanya.

"Oahhammm" Hanuel menguap lebar. Hanuel mengantuk, malam sudah semakin larut dan besok pagi ia harus bangun awal agar bisa ikut _tour_ sekolah bersama teman-teman, dan Sungbyeol _seongsaengnim_.

Hmm...Hanuel merasa senang tiap kali mengingat nama dan wajah gurunya itu. Ia juga mau suatu hari kelak menjadi wanita manis lemah lembut dan penyayang.

"Oahmm" Selamat tidur _Halmonie_, malam" gumam Hanuel disela-sela rasa kantuk yang menderanya, ia terlelap dalam dekapan dan belaian ang nenek.

"Malam _aegya_" Eetuek mengendurkan pelukannya di tubuh mungil selimut untuk tubuhnya sendiri.

" Tahukah, kau. Aegya,.itu semua adalah awal penebaran arti sebuah kehidupan"

Eeteuk mengecup kedua kelopak mata cucunya. Kemudian memejamkan matanya sendiri, berharap mimpi buruk tak lagi datang menghujat dalam tidurnya

**T.B.C**

N.B : Apakah masih tetap mudah ditebak, Endingnya, Sungmin meninggal?oh, berhubung ini adalah Fict REPOST setahun yang lalu dan sudah berakhir maka saya tidak bisa menyuguhkan cerita yang menarik. Hanya saja, setiap tebakan biasanya selalu meleset. Itulah ciri Khas saya. Ada pertanyaan siapa yang memperkosa Sungmin. Ini jelas terlalu mudah ditebak siapa dia? Terimakasih untuk semua yang telah berkenan mengunjungi this broken fict.


End file.
